Pretty Woman
by MyAngelMariska
Summary: Trevor is going out of town for a while, and he needs a companion by his side. Enter Olivia and let the fun begin.
1. Prologue

**I've had a plot bunny of a _Pretty Woman_ inspored Langson fic for a while, and then this one came to me watching the last scene from the newest episode of _Satisfaction_ on USA. Not originally how I was going to start this, but this was just begging to be written, so there was a little bit of a turn around as to how this is going.**

* * *

Olivia walked through the Penthouse hotel room, anger in every step. "You need to make up you God damned mind, Trevor!" She gritted out, her silk robe hanging open as she padded across the white plush carpet to her side of the bed. The bed they'd been sharing for the past three nights.

He followed her around in his suit, throwing his hands out. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, exasperated.

She whipped around to face him. "You don't know what you want Trevor. You want a fuck buddy one day and the next you want a wife. You need to make up your mind because I can't do this, 'fuck me' one night and 'let me take you out on a date' the next!" she said, her voice slightly elevated.

"I do know what I want," he said, taking a step closing to her. She'd crossed her arms, a way to shield herself from him. "I want a partner that I can trust."

Olivia shook her head. "No, no you want a fantasy, a fantasy that doesn't exist in real life."

He moves closer to her, now just inches from her face. "You've given up?"

She scoffed and raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side a little, challenging him. "Have I? Or have I just—" He cut her off, picking her up, throwing her on the bed. She let out a gentle scream.

He quickly removed his clothes and climbed on top of her, pinning her arms to the side of her head, his lips capturing hers in a passionate, feverous kiss. He heard her moan and he smirked, gently biting her bottom lip before pulling away, moving to her neck. "Fuck," he whispered in her ear.

She moaned and arched her back. "Trev!" She seethed and struggled against him, trying to break her arms free so she could touch him. He finally gave in and her hands shot to his back, scratching.

He pulled her panties down and rubbed her clit looking down at her, a fire in his eyes. Her mouth opened in a loud moan, her eyes closed tight. "You ready for me?" he asked in a gruff whisper.

She nodded. "Yes, oh God, yes!" she pulled him closer. She needed to feel him, he was driving her absolutely insane and she needed this release more than she needed her next meal, more than she needed her next breath.

He stroked himself a few times, then positioned himself at her entrance, and pulled her legs up around his waist before he thrust himself hard and fast into her. She arched her back, her head pressing into the pillow, moaning. "Ah, fuck, baby," he whispered.

Her arms wrapped around him, needing him closer, her lips attaching to his in a searing kiss, her whimpering moans resounding through the room with each of his powerful thrusts, the headboard banging against the wall. Finally, she broke the kiss to come up for air, as soon as their lips separated she let out a throaty moan as she felt him hitting a spot she didn't even know existed before Trevor. "Jesus, please!" she begged. She was close, but she also didn't want this to end. This moment nothing but pure ecstasy was coursing through her entire body and she couldn't think anymore. Any words that were coming from her lips were incoherent, not forming a complete recognizable sentence.

Trevor chuckled and pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently. He heard her sigh and felt her start to contract around him. He chuckled and kissed back up to her lips, looking down at her, never missing a beat with his thrusts. "I love watching you come Olivia."

She gasped and gripped his hair, seething. "Tre—" She arched her back as she felt her orgasm tear through her body, feeling him release inside of her. Her body began to shake underneath him as he thrust a few more times into her, his pace slowing, bringing them both down.

He rolled off of her with a moan. She snuggled into him and she giggled. He looked down at her. "I'm sorry I've been all over the place."

Olivia was still breathless, she looked up at him. "Told you kissing on the lips leads to complications."

"Well, your lips are kind of irresistible, can you blame me?"

"Mm, no. In fact I really do enjoy kissing you, it just… it complicates things. It confuses us both."

Trevor gently ran his fingers over her arm and then through her hair. "Why don't we just go with the flow, Liv? We can label it later."

She looked up at him and smiled gently. "How is it so easy for you? To just… do what you want without a name for it?"

Trevor looked down at her. "I learned a long time ago that sometimes that's when the best things in life happen, when you just go and do on a whim and think of a label for it later. Labels are overrated anyway."

She smiled gently. "We should probably get some sleep."

He looked down at her and pulled her lips to his for a gentle kiss. "Goodnight, Liv."

Olivia grinned and kissed him back. "Goodnight, Trev." She settled back against him and she let out a small breath, her mind racing. She felt his breathing even out and she slipped out of bed, putting her panties back on and tying her robe shut. She walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out at the Chicago skyline. She let out a breath and quietly padded to the bathroom, closing the door and looked at herself in the mirror. "How did I get here?" she asked herself in a whisper. "How did _we_ get here?"

She put her hair up in a ponytail and washed her face and brushed her teeth before walking back into the bedroom, shedding her robe, and slipping into his button down shirt. She climbed back into bed and curled up into Trevor's side, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review, here or on Twitter, myangelMariska, let me know what you think!**


	2. The Deal

**Sorry this update took so long, but I'm satisfied with it, so enjoy! (Nothing big in this chapter, really. More of a filler.**

* * *

As Olivia sat at her desk working on typing up her reports for their latest case, her phone pinged. She looked at it, finding it odd that Trevor Langan was texting her. It was so out of the blue, she figured he'd had the wrong number, until she looked at the text message.

_Olivia, please meet me at the Library Bar inside the NoMad Hotel at 7PM, I have something very important to discuss, and it is best done in person._

She was confused. She had to be being punked. What could Trevor possibly have to discuss with her? She was no longer his client, her case he represented her on was over with years ago, she'd been vindicated. So what could he possibly have up his sleeve?

With Trevor Langan, the answer was sure to be far from normal and simple.

Olivia typed back her response.

_Alright, can you at least give me a hint here, or am I going to have to go in blind?_

The anticipation and anxiety for what it could possibly be had her unable to concentrate on the reports she was trying to finish so she could get out, and be off until Monday morning. Her phone pinged again.

_Business_

That was all he said, business. She looked at her watch and realized it was nearly five o'clock. She looked at the report on her computer screen and she let out a sigh. She had an hour and a half to kill and she was determined to get this report finished before she left for the weekend so she didn't have it hanging over her head.

But this meeting with Trevor was gnawing at her. What business could he possibly have to discuss with her? As she sat at her desk and wondered the time ticked by, and before she knew it, it was 6:15, if she had any hope of making it on time, she had to leave now. She shut down her laptop and packed it away, bringing it and the necessary case files she would need to finish it with her. As she looked around she noticed everyone else had gone for the day.

This was her life, and she was used to it by now. First in last out.

She hailed a taxi to take her to the hotel and she walked in, looking at the hostess at the bar, letting her know she was meeting someone. Then she spotted Trevor and felt her breath leave her body. "_No, stop it. This is business, not pleasure,_" she lightly scolded herself. Trevor Langan defended the scum she tried to put away, she could not develop feelings for this man, no matter how tall, dreamy, or drop dead sexy—"_Benson!_" she scolded herself again, composing herself and walking over to Trevor. "You wanted to see me?"

Trevor smiled and she felt her knees go weak. "I did. Thank you for meeting me, I know it was a little out of the blue."

Olivia raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. "You could say that. So, tell me, what's this business you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Right to the point, as always. I like that about you."

Olivia felt herself blush. "_Stop!_" she begged herself. Olivia Benson does not blush. "Thank you," she replied.

Trevor took a deep breath. This would be hard to convince her of. "My law firm is trying to buy out a law firm out in Chicago. I have to go out there next week for a few business dinners, soften them up so they allow us to buy them out."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "And this concerns me how?"

"I need a beautiful woman to tag along with me, be my date on these business dinners."

"Ever heard of escorts? You don't HAVE to have sex with them, ask an agency to set you up with a fake trophy wife."

"Escorts are easily found out; I don't want to be that guy, Olivia. Besides, you're ten times as beautiful as any escort out there."

"Flattery doesn't work on me Langan."

"You'll get dresses, jewelry, the chance to dine in the best restaurants that Chicago has to offer, and you won't have to pay a thing, stay in my hotel room. One week."

"Why does this sound oddly reminiscent of _Pretty Woman_?"

"I know this sounds crazy, but Olivia… I don't trust just anyone with my business. You're trustworthy, you're loyal, and you're drop dead gorgeous. You're funny, you're smart and you're headstrong. You're everything—" he paused for a minute, trying to recover from a slip of the tongue. "Everything that I need on my arm next week, please?"

The truth was, Trevor Langan had his eye on Olivia since he first met her years ago as she was interrogating one of his clients. She took his breath away every time he saw her, and now, all these years later, it was as if she had gotten even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch, just a week's vacation for you, shopping and dining on my dime, penthouse suite in the Drake. All on me. Just say yes and you'll be living in the lap of luxury."

"What about… sleeping arrangements?"

"That's up to you. We're both adults, we can share a bed, or… I'll take the pullout couch, whatever makes you more comfortable."

"And sex?"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to ask that from you. Let's just say… if it happens it happens?"

She nodded and looked at him. "No kissing on the lips," she said looking at the bar then at him.

"Now who sounds like _Pretty Woman_?"

"Trevor I mean it. It'll only complicate things. Kissing is very… intimate. Sex is one thing, kissing… that's when you fall in love."

Truthfully it was too late, Olivia realized she'd already begun to fall for Trevor, and sitting here in front of him was making the feelings stronger. The only thing she wasn't sure about was whether this was love, or whether it was lust.

She prayed it wasn't love.

How could she explain that to her colleagues?

"_I fell in love with a defense attorney_", how would that sound? How would it look?

But part of her was also beginning to no longer care. Had she been alone for too long?

Olivia's eyes returned to his. "You got yourself an arm piece," she smirked and let out a breath.

Trevor smiled. "That didn't take nearly as much convincing as I thought it would."

"You won me over at _Penthouse Suite_," she grinned. "When do we leave?"

"First class to Chicago, bright and early Monday morning."

"I'll call Cragen, let him know something came up, I need a week's vacation starting Monday," she smiled at Trevor, resting her hand on his forearm. "I should warn you, if we're going to be sharing a bed, I've been known to be a tease." She walked her fingers up his arm.

What had come over her? For the life of her she didn't understand why these words were flying out of her mouth, but they were. And she didn't regret it one bit.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and bit gently. "I think I'll be the judge of that, counselor."

Trevor nearly cleared the bar, lifted her up and fucked her senseless there. She was so sexy, so intriguing. He wanted her. "Any time you want."

Olivia grinned and ran her fingers over his chest, up his thigh, and teased the zipper on his slacks. Her eyes lifted to meet his and her lips found his neck, placing a chaste kiss on his pulse point. "I should get going. I have a lot to get done before we leave Monday morning," she whispered in his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth. "I'll text you," she said softly as she pulled away from him, caressing his face. She winked and picked up her purse and walked out of the bar, an extra sway in her step.

Trevor couldn't pull his eyes from her as she walked out of the bar. He knew this was a long shot and never had he expected it to go this well. He expected her to laugh in his face and walk out, but she'd accepted this offer, he was flabbergasted.

Olivia took a cab back to her apartment and called her captain, letting him know she needed to cash in on a week of her vacation time. "I'm fine, Cap, promise. Something came up and I just need the week." She smiled at her superior's concern for her well-being. It was nice to be cared about. She nodded and let out a breath. "I'll finish the reports tonight and drop them off tomorrow morning. Thank you."

She ended the call and let out a breath. Only about an hour had passed since she left the bar, she didn't want to text him too soon, but she also needed to know what to pack for this getaway weekend in Chicago, so she opened her messages and typed out a quick message.

_So, I know you said shopping on your dime, but really, what do I pack?_

She threw her phone on her couch and sat down, starting to work on the reports. Luckily, now that her mind wasn't worrying with what exactly Trevor wanted, she could focus more and she got a decent amount done before she received his text back.

_Whatever it is you think you need. Don't worry about dresses for dinners or anything, I got that covered._

A few seconds later another text came in.

_Same with jewelry, I have that covered too._

She smiled and bit her bottom lip as she quickly typed back to him.

_No rings. ;)_

She finished her report, organizing it for tomorrow. She stood up and stretched, tucking her phone into her back pocket, and walked into her bedroom, pulling out her suitcase and folding up a few outfits and pairs of pajamas.

She took her phone out of her pocket to put it on the charger when she saw she had a text back from Trevor.

_What if I like it, shouldn't I put a ring on it?_

Olivia laughed out loud and shook her head as she responded.

_Okay, Beyoncé._

She shed her clothes and ran herself a hot shower, the chilly October air getting to her, giving her a chill that penetrated down to her bones. She stayed in the shower for a while, allowing the water to warm her from the inside out, and it gave her a chance to think.

_This is really happening. I'm going on vacation with Trevor Langan on Monday; we're going to be sharing a bed. _

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fantasize, about how amazing he would feel inside of her, his fingers grazing her skin, his lips worshiping her body as he brought her to the heights of ecstasy like she'd never felt before.

Before she knew it, her fingers were moving in and out of her wet core, bringing her over the edge as she gripped the handrail in the shower for balance, screaming out his name.

As she brought herself down from her glorious climax she leaned against the wall, her legs still shaking. "It's been too long," she whispered.

A voice in her head spoke. "_You'll have him all week. Let loose and have a little fun, let your fantasy become a reality._"

She stepped out of the shower when her legs stopped trembling, wrapping a towel around herself. She looked in the mirror and she sighed. "But what if I fall in love?" she asked herself, shaking her head. "He's the enemy."

That voice inside her spoke up again. "_He's not the devil for fuck's sake! He's all you've been able to think about all day; you just fucked yourself imagining him fucking you. You don't know if you don't try._"

She dried her hair and dressed in warm pajamas, climbing under the covers of her bed, checking her phone one last time to see she had one last text from him.

_I know we're at opposite ends of the legal system here, but I wouldn't want to share a week like this with anyone else. I'm really looking forward to being with you all week._

Her heart fluttered and she smiled, thinking the voice in her head was right, she wouldn't know unless she tried.

_Me too._

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, a filler chapter, just to show how this partnership came about. Please leave a review, here or on Twitter myangelMariska.**


	3. Wanting

**Wow! Thank you all for the love! That encouraged me to write this chapter faster. This one is smutty. It's a little out of character, but let's face it, isn't this ENTIRE story out of character. It's also pretty fluffy too, so please, enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She rolled over and reached for Trevor, remembering he wasn't there. They weren't together and she let out a sigh. Trevor had never touched her, but he was going to drive her crazy with desire if she had to continue having these insanely hot dreams about a man she used to despise.

She sat up and looked at her phone, seeing his name she couldn't help but smile.

_Sorry for texting so early. Hope I didn't wake you. We're going to be leaving for the airport early Monday morning; did you want to stay with me tomorrow night? Just to make things easier. _

Olivia closed her eyes and squeezed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the pressure that had begun to build when she read the text. She didn't want to sound desperate, but she also didn't want to sound uninterested in him, because if the wetness that had pooled in her panties was any indication, she wanted him.

_I think that would be a good idea. Just let me know your address and what time you want me to be there._

Trevor had also woken from a dream about Olivia, and when he saw her text it only intensified his raging hard on. He wanted to tell her that she could come over now, all he wanted was to touch her, taste her, be inside her, but he couldn't tell her to come over today when they didn't leave for two days. He typed out his address and then added

_Feel free to come by whenever. I'll be here._

Olivia bit her bottom lip and she looked around her room, letting out a breath. She wanted to get there now, today. She had to think of a way to ask him to go over there today without looking too desperate. Then she got it.

_I was kind of hoping to get into the vacation mindset a little early, would it be too much of an imposition for me to stop by today? I don't have to stay the night, but I think it would be nice for us to spend a little time together. It might help us play up that we're together._

Trevor's breath caught in his throat when he got her next text.

_If that's okay with you, I can be there in about an hour and a half._

Trevor groaned and ran his hand down his face.

_I like the way you think. Come on over whenever you're ready. _

She smiled and bit her bottom lip, taking a deep breath as she stood up and texted back.

_Be there soon._

Olivia slipped into a pair of tight jeans and a fitted blouse. She fixed her hair and slipped into a pair of heels. She put on her trench coat and grabbed her files, heading to the precinct to drop them off before hailing a cab to Trevor's apartment.

Meanwhile, Trevor quickly showered and got rid of his erection. He dressed in jeans that hung low on his hips and a black t-shirt. He used some cologne and sat on his couch, waiting. He turned on the TV to pass the time until he heard a knock on his door.

He stood up and opened the door. Olivia's eyes lifted to meet his and she smiled. "Hi."

Trevor returned her smile and opened the door wider for her to step in. "Hi," he whispered. "Um, can I take your coat?" he asked after she'd stepped into his apartment.

She untied the sash around her coat and slipped it off, handing it to him. "Thank you. Should I take off my shoes?" she asked.

_And your clothes._ Trevor thought, he couldn't get over how sexy she was. "If you want, that's up to you."

She grinned, seeing him looking her body over. "See something you like counselor?" she asked, moving closer to him, looking into his eyes.

Trevor rested a hand on her hip. "You sure about this?" he asked gently.

Olivia smirked. "Trevor, if only you knew what has gone through my mind since I left the bar last night, you wouldn't have to ask that." She ran her hands over his chest, leaning in and kissing his neck, gently biting on the skin.

He groaned and let his hands slide to her ass, squeezing, pulling her closer.

She squealed and giggled. She moved her lips to his ear. "You like that?" she whispered.

Trevor moved his lips to her ear. "I want you," his voice was low and husky, the slight stubble brushing against her cheek.

"Trevor," she whispered. She pulled him closer by his shirt, their lips close together. She remembered their rule from the night before and she buried her face in his neck, kissing, biting and sucking, and he followed suit, his hands roaming her back and her ass. She gasped and whispered in his ear. "Fuck me."

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her neck and chest, his hands roaming her body, squeezing her breasts. She moaned and arched her back into his hands. "You're so sexy," he whispered. His hands slipped under her blouse and whipped it over her head.

Olivia pulled him closer, her hands clawing at his shirt, pulling it off over his head. "Tell me what you want, baby," she whispered, her chest heaving, her breath heavy.

"I want you against the wall, your legs over my shoulders, my head between your thighs. I want you screaming."

She growled and gripped his hair. "Make me come," she said on a breath, her eyes looking into his.

He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, tossing it to the side, taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking, gently rolling it between his teeth. His hands moved down to her waist and unbuttoned her jeans. He kissed down her torso to the top of her jeans and pulled them down, taking her heels and pulling her jeans off.

"You're torturing me," she whispered, her fingers running through his hair.

He grinned up at her, running his finger under the waistband of her panties. "You're getting wetter, aren't you?" he asked moving to kiss her lace covered mound and she gasped. "You're intoxicating."

Olivia whimpered. "Please. God I need it," she whispered.

He pulled her panties down and kissed her inner thighs, gently biting on the skin. "You ready, baby?"

Olivia arched her back. "Fuck!"

He chuckled, his breath hitting her core, causing her to moan. He lifted her up, throwing her legs over his shoulders as he licked up her slit, groaning as he tasted her. "Fuck you taste so good." He spread her lips with his fingers and took her clit in his mouth, sucking, his tongue making laps around it. He felt her tugging at his hair and he grinned. He pushed two fingers inside her and let go of her clit. "So wet," he whispered, rubbing her clit as he pushed his tongue inside her.

Olivia screamed out. "Fuck me, God Trevor, you're gonna make me come."

He looked up her. "That's kinda the point," he winked.

She groaned. "Shut up and suck my fucking clit," she whined, pulling his head back to her core, grinding her hips against his face.

He pushed his fingers inside her and started moving them hard and fast. He felt her legs start to tremble, her inner walls pulsing around his fingers and he grinned, moving his lips, rubbing her clit with his free hand as his fingers continued to piston in and out of her. "That's it, come on, come for me."

Olivia's mouth fell open and her eyes screwed shut, her back arching, her head thudding against the wall behind her. "Oh, God! Oh Trevor!" she screamed. "Yeah baby, please!" As he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her she squealed and fell over the edge and let out undecipherable sounds of pleasure as she rode her orgasm out. When she finished her body fell against the wall as she panted, pulling his hand away from her and smiling down at him. "Wow," she whispered, moving her legs from his shoulders, on her knees, she looked at him, touching his lips. "I want to kiss you," she whispered, her forehead touching his.

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't want to fall in love with you," she said softly, her eyes closing, feeling his fingers running along her back. "You're making it really hard."

He kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms. "Talk to me."

Olivia shook her head. "You're a defense attorney, Trevor. I'm a cop. You set the bad guys free, I try to lock them up."

"That doesn't mean I don't have a heart."

Olivia looked into his eyes. "I'm scared," she said quickly. "Okay? Maybe the defense attorney thing is a cover, an excuse. I'm scared out of my mind, Trevor."

"Of me?"

"Of love. I'm scared that if I fall in love, with you, or anyone, they'll eventually see how fucked up I am, and they'll leave. It's happened before, Trevor. I can't handle another heartbreak."

Trevor caressed her cheek and she turned her head and kissed his palm. "Let's just take this one step at a time."

"You just ate me out, I barely made it into your front door."

Trevor chuckled. "I mean, let's forget adult rules to relationships, let's forget labels. Let's just… let loose and have fun."

Olivia looked into his eyes and she smiled. "No pressure?"

Trevor shook his head. "No pressure. Just fun."

She looked down at his chest and ran her fingers over his pecs, kissing over his heart then looking into his eyes. "I like the sound of that." She kissed the corner of his mouth then moved away quickly, winking, popping the button to his pants open.

"What do you have up your sleeve?"

"You wanted to taste me, now… I'm hungry for a taste of you." She pushed him back so he was lying on his floor. She took his jeans and boxers off and knelt between his legs. She looked up into his eyes and gently sucked the head of his penis. He seethed and she chuckled. "Just relax," she whispered, her nails gently scratching his inner thighs, moving to massage his balls with one hand, taking his shaft in the other, gently starting to stroke him, teasing him.

"Oh, fuck Liv!" he groaned.

She bit her bottom lip and grinned. She licked up the underside of his shaft, along the vein that ran through his penis and he moaned out. She took him into her mouth, slowly, inch by inch until she felt him at the back of her throat, moaning. Her lips ran back up his dick and she let him go with a pop. "So big," she whispered and took him back in her mouth, relaxing her throat and taking him deeper. His fingers tangled in her hair as her head bobbed as her lips slid over him.

Trevor gently pulled her hair. "I'm gonna come," he whispered harshly.

Olivia grinned and let out a grunt as she moved to cover the head of his dick with her lips, sucking softly, twirling her tongue around it. She felt him twitch and she moaned, tasting him on her tongue, swallowing every drop he gave her. She licked her lips and kissed up his body, ending with his neck and he groaned. "Good?"

"You're a Goddess," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her as she cuddled up next to him. "We're barely in my apartment," he whispered and kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes and giggled. "We should move off the floor, it's a little hard,"

"Gimmie a minute, I can't feel anything below my hips."

She kissed his neck and smiled. "You taste so good," she whispered in his ear.

"You're going to be the death of me," he smirked and turned to face her, brushing her hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, leaning in to kiss her.

She put her fingers over his lips. "Not yet," she whispered.

He kissed her fingers and sat up. "How about we go lay in bed then?"

She sat up and smiled, taking his hand and kissing his fingers and laced their fingers together. "Yeah, as long as you don't mind me using you as a pillow."

"I'd be honored to be your pillow."

Olivia smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, pulling away quickly, blushing. "It's not even noon yet and this day has already been amazing."

He stood up and helped her stand up. "It has been pretty amazing, hasn't it?"

"Mm," she kissed his shoulder and then he led her into the bedroom. They climbed into bed together and she rested her head on his chest. "Can you something?"

"What's that, beautiful?"

"Promise me, please, promise me you won't hurt me."

"Never. You can trust me."

"Can I?"

"Well, I did represent you on a murder charge a few years ago, and I did get you off."

"In more ways than one," she whispered and looked up at him.

"I was talking about getting your charges dropped, but getting you off this morning was even more fun than that."

She chuckled. "Getting you off was pretty amazing too."

Trevor kissed her forehead. "I can't wait to kiss your lips."

She smiled when she felt his lips on her forehead. "Soon," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, here or on twitter myangelMariska! Next chapter will bring us to Chicago, and maybe some shopping? I haven't yet decided when that kiss is going to happen, either next chapter or the chapter after. We'll see. **


	4. Creature of the Night

**This took longer than I planned to update, and I just hope this makes sense. This is a little shorter than my usual, but not by much. Enjoy!**

* * *

Trevor and Olivia stayed in bed for most of the day; talking, cuddling, and having sex. The first time he pushed into her, he hit spots she wasn't aware were there. It took all she had to not come right away. She'd never been with a man who filled her so completely, who took his time, and who read her body like a favorite book. He brought her to orgasm after glorious orgasm until she had absolutely nothing left.

As he rolled off of her after their third round in the past hour and a half, she curled into him and she chuckled. "God you're amazing," she whispered. "I didn't think this many orgasms was humanly possible, especially not in such a short amount of time," she whispered and bit on his neck, her body still tingling with desire.

He groaned. "You're insatiable," he whispered kissing her head and running a hand over her back, her skin still damp from the sweat that glistened on her body.

"We're going to need to eat soon," she said, running her fingers over his chest.

He grinned and rolled her back onto her back, kissing down her torso to her core. "I could eat right now," he whispered, licking up her slit, feeling her shudder.

Olivia gripped his hair. "God, as much as I want it I need a break," she laughed and pulled him up. "My pussy can only take so much," she whispered and looked into his eyes. "We need to replenish our energy," she whispered.

"Shall I make us dinner?"

"You cook?" she asked, a raised eyebrow.

"I know my way around a kitchen, a sexy assistant helps," he grinned, looking down at her.

She smiled and caressed his face. "I can't cook to save my life, but I'll keep you company. I may just be in a distraction, though. Walking around in nothing but your t-shirt."

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Come on, you can toss a salad," he grinned and climbed off of her, walking into the living room, slipping into his boxers, handing her his shirt. She grinned and slipped it on. The shirt fell to the tops of her thighs, and hung loose on her torso. Trevor looked her over and pulled her close. "You're so sexy," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia let out a breath and gripped his hair. "God, what you do to me," she moaned breathlessly.

He smiled and caressed her face and looked into her eyes, running his thumb over her lips. "Dinner first, then we play," he kissed her forehead.

Olivia smirked and ran her hands over his chest. "We better get cooking then, hm?"

Trevor made them dinner, standing behind her, his hands on hers as she tossed the salad and she smiled, teasing him, pushing her hips back into his. Once everything was done he plated their meals and brought them to the couch, turning on the TV to see _Rocky Horror Picture Show_just finishing the _Time Warp_. Trevor went to change the channel and she rested her hand over his. "What?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I love this movie."

"Really?"

"It's one of my favorites. I know it's just a big acid trip."

Trevor kissed her temple. "Then we keep it on," he whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled, kissing his cheek.

They ate their meals, putting their empty plates on the table and cuddling up together. As the song came on she moved closer to him and grinned, her lips close to his ear, singing along, "_…I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance. Touch-a, touch-a touch-a, touch me! I want to be dirty. Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night._" She giggled and gently bit on his earlobe.

He pulled her onto his lap, gripping her hips. "You're ten times sexier than Susan Sarandon could ever hope to be," he took his shirt off over her head and kissed her chest. She let out a breath and let her head fall back. He gently tugged on her hair and pulled her closer.

She groaned and took his hand running it down her body, shuddering when she felt his fingers push into her. "Trevor," she whispered. She felt his fingers start to move and she fell forward against him, burying her head in his chest, her hips moving against his hand, her breathless moans getting muffled by his chest. She felt his thumb circle her clit and she gasped, gripping his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "God, I'm gonna come. Get inside me, fuck I need you inside me," she spoke quickly in a whisper.

"Come for me Olivia," he whispered, gripping her hair. "Come for me and I'll fuck you all night long," he whispered, kissing on her neck.

Olivia arched her back, her head fell back, she felt his mouth on her nipple, felt him sucking. "Fuck, I—" she stopped and her body started to shake as she came undone. She pulled him closer and looked into his eyes. "God, I need you. I need to feel you, baby please," she whispered and felt him pull his fingers out. She watched him bring his fingers to his lips and suck them clean and she whimpered. He moved his hips up and pushed his boxers down. She got off his lap and grinned.

"Tell me what you want," he said, running his fingers over her skin.

"I want you from behind. I want it rough, pull my hair, spank me." She bit her bottom lip and knelt on the couch, her back to Trevor, her hands resting on the arm, looking over her shoulder at him. "Come and get me baby," she whispered.

He grinned and stood up, one knee on the couch, standing behind her. Trevor gripped her hips, pulling her back towards him, moving one hand to spank her ass. She moaned and looked back at him, desire in her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder as he pulled her back more, thrusting into her in one swift motion. He groaned as her muscles gripped him, relaxing enough so he could start moving inside of her. He moved with long, powerful thrusts.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned loudly, feeling him deeper than she ever felt possible.

Trevor ran his hand up her back and tangled it in her hair, gently tugging. He groaned and pulled her up, she gasped and pressed her body against his. His hand rested lightly on her neck, caressing her, moving to kiss her neck. "You're so sexy, God, Liv," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes closed and she moaned. "Trevor, baby please," she begged, she felt her orgasm building and she needed this release. She felt his fingers teasing her clit and her eyes shot open and she let out a loud, high pitched scream. "Fuck yes! Right there, oh God!" her head fell back and rested on his shoulder, her hips moving with his, her arm reaching back to rest on the back of his head.

His lips were by her ear and he whispered in a hoarse breath, "Come on baby, come around my dick." He rubbed her clit harder and faster. He stopped and gently spanked it.

Olivia screamed as she fell forward. "Come inside me," she said quickly in a whisper as her orgasm started to take over her body. She felt him start to thrust harder and faster inside her before he stopped her hips pressed against his as she felt him release inside her. "Oh—"

Trevor slipped out of her and kissed up her back and rested on top of her body. "You're amazing," he whispered.

Olivia grinned and turned her head. "Me? You single handled proved that it's possible to give a woman 40 orgasms in one day," she giggled and felt his lips on her neck. "Thank you for dinner," she whispered.

He smiled and wrapped her in his arms as best he could. "Anything for you."

She let out a sigh and smiled. "Why do you have to be so amazing, so sweet, so hot? You're a defense attorney, shouldn't you be an asshole?"

"Would you rather me be an asshole?"

"No," she whispered. _Because I'm falling for you,_ she thought to herself.

He kissed the side of her head and got off her. "Should we get some sleep?" he asked softly.

She smiled. "Yeah. Can I use your bathroom first, just so I can freshen up a bit?"

"Mi casa es su casa," he whispered and helped her up, leading her to the bedroom and she walked into the bathroom that was attached.

She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror and she smiled. She splashed some cold water on her face and washed her make up off. She put her hair up in a ponytail and took Trevor's robe and slipped it on. She walked out and saw that he'd dozed off and she smiled. She walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Goodnight, Mr. Langan," she whispered and kissed her two fingers and pressed them to his lips. She took the file out of his hands and put it on the night stand. She looked at his sleeping form and she gently ran her fingers over his lips before pressing her lips to his softly.

He felt her lips on his and he stirred and felt her pull away. Their eyes opened and he looked deep into her eyes before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

She was stunned but soon she melted, she threw caution to the wind. His kiss was soft, passionate, claiming, forceful, and dare she think loving? He pulled her on top of him and rolled them over so they were on their sides. She caressed his face as they kissed, her tongue slipping past his lips, her leg coming up to wrap around him. She moaned and broke the kiss softly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Trevor caressed her face. "Wow," he whispered.

Olivia rested her forehead against his. "I like kissing you," she whispered.

"I like kissing you too."

"So now we're—"

"Having sex and kissing."

Olivia thought for a minute and nodded. "Sounds about right," she looked into his eyes and laughed. "No labels?"

"No labels."

"But I can kiss you whenever I want?"

"As long as you're prepared to go weak in the knees every time I kiss you."

She bit her bottom lip. "I think I can live with that," she said gently.

"Yeah?"

"Mm," she said and kissed him again. She felt the robe fall away from her body. She broke the kiss gently.

"I want to feel your skin on mine as I hold you close tonight," he whispered.

Her heart melted. She sat up and shrugged the robe off, letting it fall to the floor. She curled up in his arms and she smiled. Trevor looked down at her and kissed her again quickly and he drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Olivia felt his breathing even out and she smiled and whispered to him, "I'm falling in love with you, Trevor Langan." The thought terrified her, but she couldn't stop it.

Olivia didn't know, but Trevor heard her. Once he was sure she was asleep he responded to her in a whisper of his own. "I'm falling in love with you too, Olivia Benson."

And with their confessions off their chests, they slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: So, tell me, what did you think? Leave me a review, here or on twitter, myangelMariska! See you next chapter.**


End file.
